sirius goes to find remus who disappeared on him
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Sirius goes to find his boyfriend after he wakes up alone and they talk about the future...Slash. None of these characters belong to me. Could be more than a one shot.


Sirius woke up to an empty bed. "Moony?" There was no answer. He checked Remus's bed and there was no Remus. James and Peter were also gone. Usually Remus will wake him up. He got dressed and went into the great hall for breakfast where he found James and Peter talking quietly.

"Where's Moony," James asked.

Sirius frowned. "He's not here with you all?"

"No."

Sirius grabbed a piece of toast and went back up to the room to look for the map. He took the map out of James's trunk and began looking for Remus. He found him in one of the secret passageways and went to join him.

"Moony?"

"Go away Sirius," Remus told him wiping his eyes.

"Not if you're crying. Moony whats wrong?"

"It's stupid," he told him. "I just want to be alone right now if you don't mind."

Sirius sat beside Remus and put an arm around him. "Whatever it is you can talk to me. We're lovers. We're boyfriends. We're best mates. I'm here for you whatever it is."

Remus shook his head. "You'll just think I'm stupid."

"Remus, you are the least stupid person in this school. The most stupid person here is Snivellus."

Remus couldn't help but smile. "I wish you'd leave me alone."

"Well, too bad. I am not going anywhere. I love you and want to be here for you. Unless you seriously want me to leave you alone which I suspect you don't cuz you haven't tried to curse me."

"There's still time for that," Remus muttered with a smile.

Sirius kissed him. "Moooooooonnnnnnyyyyyyy."

Remus chuckled and leaned against him. "I'm joking Padfoot."

"We've been together for a few years and friends for even longer. You do know you can trust me with anything don't you," Sirius asked worried.

"Of course I do. I just don't really want to talk. I just want to be alone so I can think."

"Ok. I'll leave you alone then if that's what you really want but I love you and I'm available to talk whenever you want," Sirius told him softly.

"Wait, Sirius, Pads, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I know I said I wanted to be alone but I guess that having you around wouldn't be horrible."

Sirius sat back down. "Actually, I've been doing a lot of thinking and we need to talk. Or not talk. I don't know. I'm afraid of what's going to happen when we leave school. We're done with school in a month. Then what's going to happen? What about us? What about.-"

Sirius shut him up with a kiss. "You worry too much Remus. I have all of this taken care of. I was actually going to talk to you about this next weekend. James and I have been doing some house searching and we found a nice secluded place and we can be neighbors and theres enough privacy for the full moon nights. It's perfect. You didn't think I wouldn't be thinking about all this did you?"

"Honestly this surprises me. Sirius Black is being responsible," Remus teased.

"Moony. I'm always responsible. Ok, maybe not always, but I am when I want to be. You're important and we're sadly leaving this place but that doesn't mean we have to leave each other. Gosh, I cant imagine not living with you. Is this why you disappeared on me this morning?"

"Maybe yeah. So, whats this place like?"

"You'll just have to see my favorite werewolf. Are you feeling better now?"

Remus leaned against his boyfriend. "You are the best. I love you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You were freaked. I guess we could have talked about his earlier but James and I were searching for a while and we didn't want to spoil it for you and Lily and we wanted something together but we just found it last weekend."

"I'm stupid. I feel like you've been distance and secretive from me lately because you didn't want to be with me anymore."

Sirius frowned and kissed his lover. "I love you. I am sorry for upsetting you. I wish you had come to talk to me."

"I was scared. I didn't want to admit how I was feeling. I didn't want to admit that there was a chance of us ending. I don't know. I didn't want to think there was a chance of you and James sneaking around with each other. Don't laugh at me."

"I think its funny you think I could have feelings for Prongs. Sheesh. He's just my best mate. He's like a brother. You are my bet mate that I am madly in love with. I've never had any feelings for Prongs."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No. Not at all. Can you forgive me for making it seem like I was sneaking around with James behind your and Evans' backs?" Sirius placed soft loving kisses on Remus's sensitive neck. He moaned.

"I think I can do that. I love you Padfoot. Thanks for bugging me till I talked to you."

"Thanks for talking to me. Do you want to stay out here some more or do you want to join the other marauders in plotting an end of the year prank," Sirius asked grinning. "We kinda need you cuz you're the brains behind all of these amazing pranks we've done over the years."

Remus laughed. "Can we have a few minutes before going back?"

"Of course."

The two of them spent some time kissing before Remus broke away. "I think I'm ready to go now. I am starving."

Sirius groaned. "You kill me Moony. Kill me. You're such a bloody tease."

Remus laughed and helped him up. "We can finish later."

"And next week when I show you our potential new house we can have sex in every room."

Remus laughed. "Fine. Whatever. Let's go plot."


End file.
